


Waterbed

by himbojoestar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inflation, No Plot/Plotless, Rapid Inflation, Rapid weight gain, Timid!Reader, Weight Gain, male!reader, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbojoestar/pseuds/himbojoestar
Summary: You spend an evening with your favorite person.
Relationships: Woman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Waterbed

"Sit tight, I'm going to go turn the water on." She said as she walked away, knowing I was watching her hour-glass body move. I have always been a somewhat skinny guy, though I always had that small amount of weight I just couldn't work off, yet after she had proposed this idea a while back I had realized my taste for it, I wanted to feel myself grow in such a way, even if it ruined my body. I sat, waiting with a hose up my ass, 'god if someone saw this that would be horrible' I thought to myself but then realized I wouldn't really mind anymore, and that's when it started. 

I felt a rush of cold water begin to flood my insides, it was quicker than I had imagined, and somewhat painful, but once I put a hand to my stomach I was overwhelmed with pleasure. She came jogging back, "Is it working?" she asked, before taking in the sight and smiling. I felt my stomach hanging over my pants at this point, she had walked over and pressed her hand softly against the side of it, she went from the normally playful girl she was to someone filled with lust, even just looking at her expression you could already tell she had changed. She moved her hand and heard a distinct slosh of the liquid inside, I let out a groan and the feeling as I continuously grew, I could feel my skin stretch as it kept filling me, it got harder to support my own body, despite being sat down. "Lean forward," She started, but I had interrupted "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Of course!" She said as she beamed her token smile, with that smile I couldn't refuse. I readjusted and was now laying on my stomach, I felt myself being lifted slowly, my stomach was the size of a chair at this point, but it felt all too slow. "Hey, um, could we maybe speed it up a little bit?" I asked, Her voice was a lot more fluent and almost hypnotic as she replied, "You seem quite timid Y/N, but of course, anything for a friend." She got up and pecked a small kiss onto my forehead, causing me to let out a whimper.

Soon enough I felt the flow because over double the speed of before, I yelped as I tried my best to keep it in, my stomach growing much more frantically, my legs lifting off the ground, being the size of a large bed at this point, and still growing. I sighed heavily as I adjusted the best I could to this growth, feeling my stomach groan at it stretched. "Oh jeez.." She returned, seeing my current state, I felt my heavy arms and legs begin to dip into my body slightly. My stomach groaned again and because taunt, close to its limit, I began to sweat slightly. 'Oh god.. If this doesn't stop soon I'm going to burst!' I thought to myself, feeling a sense of panic as I sat there, helpless. That's when it stopped.

I had gotten so immersed I didn't even realize she had left to turn the water off. "Oh lord, how will you get around now? It seems like someone will have to take care of you! Well no worries Y/N, I can take care of you!" I felt some heat rush to my face, the thought of someone like her, being so caring, it sounded wonderful. She had pushed her own body into my huge belly, earning a groan from me and a slosh from my stomach. "You're so huge.. like a big waterbed!" She said as she rubbed my stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, first time finishing a work of such a thing!


End file.
